ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Justice League reboot
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting * Flash/Barry Allen As Chris Pine- Whenever i look at Barry Allen i picture Chris pine he look the part and he's famous who can carry a franchise Most Notably movies: Star Trek reboot franchise This Means War (2012) Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) Wonder Woman (2017) * Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz As Peter Mensah- peter is tall, deep voice, body and face jaw for Martian Manhunter just put him on motion capture and his perfect for the role Most Notably tv show: Midnight, Texas (TV Series) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV Series) * Deadshot/Floyd Lawton As Mark-Paul Gosselaar- deadshot is good vilain and before he's been in Suicide Squad movie played by Will Smith as lead role but in this movie he won't have lead role instead he will have small role and he will be wearing he's irconic mask that's we don't want to get big name actor for the role and after watching the passage tv show i realize Mark-Paul Gosselaar is the right person for the role and also he's also good at comedic role which we need in deadshot character Most Notably tv show: The Passage (TV Series) Franklin & Bash (TV Series) * Professor Ivo As Peter Outerbridge Most Notably tv show: The Umbrella Academy (TV Series) Taken (TV Series) Designated Survivor (TV Series) Nikita (TV Series) * Brainiac As Keith David(Voice) (Motion capture By Terry Notary)-terry is great motion capture actor who have done alot of movie and those was successful movieso i think he could do justice to Brainiac motion capture Most Notably movies: Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Avengers: Endgame (2019) On-Set Groot / Cull Obsidian War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) Rocket Kong: Skull Island (2017) Kong Plot After Brainiac collect the knowledge and destroy Korugar; he head to mars where Martian Manhunter aka J'onn J'onzz and other martians try to stop him but was defeated. later they sneak up the Brainiac ship to stop Brainiac but he was capture and other martians was killed. eventually he escape the ship with the info that Brainiac next stop is earth so he travel to earth to warn before Brainiac arrive but once J'onn arrive to earth he was captured by the U.S. military. eventually Brainiac made its way to Earth before Martian Manhunter arrive and got intervene by Hal Jordon but he was defeated and injured. meantime, Lex Luther got released from prison and still thrust for revenge on superman that he destroy his reputation and sent him to prison. Lex don't know how he got release so early but he realize something bigger is going on here. after the release he goes to Lexcorps there he meet Brainiac under the pretense of a peaceful exchange of knowledge, also told him that it was him who release him from prison and he can help him destroying superman if Luther make android body for him. Lex agree with the deal. he sent news to Professor Ivo at Star lab, Gotham. that he need nano-tech but ivo refuse to give as he's trying to build a android with nano-tech but lex didn't take no for answer so he hire Deadshot and some mercenary to broke in star labs and steal it but batman intervene and stop them but not before a mercenary able to take the nano-tech. Later batman interrogate deadshot and find that lex luther hire him. Batman go to metropolis to meet superman and start investigation on how lex got out prison so quickly and why he need nano-tech from star lab. On they're investigation batman meet Amand Waller and to find out how he got out prison so quickly after what he did to superman and Metropolis. Amanda told batman that it was all by the law and president order. but batman didn't believe that so he told her to look into it and keep her eyes closer to lex. Amanda investigate why did president order the release of lex luther but to shock her she learn president don't know anything about that. Amanda went to see lex herself and get answer. while amanda go to visit lex batman follow her. Meanwhile while looking for lex Superman sees strange images in his mind and is rendered unconscious. Back in Washington dc, wonder women try to save some people from derail train at that moment she also sees strange images in her mind. In the mean time back in lexcorps lab, while lex finish making android, he realize that Brainiac was lying so he put tracker; when amanda waller arrive and try to stop lex but was too late Brainiac already transfer himself in the android and try to kill amanda waller but batman save her. batman fight off Brainiac but he was too powerful but lucky for him supeman came in time to help batman. as two of them fight off Brainiac realize he's not full in power, Superman suffers another psychic migraine; realizing something, he flies away. batman get hit by Brainiac. Amanda wallar and lex help batman to get up and batman realize Brainiac escape. Batman flies after Superman with his batwing, tracking him to a U.S. Army base. Inside, they find a green-skinned alien being held prisoner. After being freed, the alien introduces himself as J'onn J'onzz. Before he can tell his story, the trio are confronted by a group of army soldiers. Superman tries to explain, but General Wells tell superman that he have intelligence report that he's here to invade earth that's why he was capture. but martain manhunter explain that it's not true he's here to warn and he think Brainiac who trick the military to stop him so he can't warn the earth that he's here to destroy the earth just like his planet. superman vouch for martian manhuneter. Meanwhile, Brainiac return to his ship so he could have more power and start to build a machine that would absorb the information of the entire Earth. Green Lantern, Wonder Women and Flash saw the machine and join force with Superman, Batman and Martian Manhunter. Martain manhunter told everyone that they need to stop machine or it will be too late as all the heroes charge the machine but it was protected by force field. Lex and amanda waller appear and told them that they can help but superman was angry that it's lex fault but lex said he only did that to stop superman but he don't want the whole earth to destroy. Lex told superman that Brainiac told him that he come from krypton and he know how to stop him cause he's the one who destroy krypton. he do want to stop superman but not to destroy earth. batman stop superman that they shouldn't fight. they need all the help they get. while batman and lex figuring out how take down Brainiac force field other's fight off Brainiac but to distract the league Brainiac created nano-tech duplicates of himself to hold them off, the League overpowered their android counterparts. Lex and batman shut down the force field and destroyed the absorption machine. As his final move, Brainiac converts the entire top of the LexCorp tower into an enormous skull-like robot ship, and attacks again. The Justice Leaguers swarm an attack on the ship at all sides before the combined power of Superman and Green Lantern destroy the ship. then league have on one on fight Brainiac where he loose and have self-destruct himself. batman told superman that if Brainiac blow here he will take half of city with him superman need to take him to space. superman and green lantern take Brainiac to space where he get blow up. Mid Credits Scene Earth rejoices over the repulse of the invasion, but several skeptics, including Amanda Waller, states that they got lucky this time; if the aliens or a similar threat return, the Earth has no means of advance warning. Watching the report, Batman ponders this remark... A short time later, the heroes assemble aboard a large space station orbiting the Earth, built and launched in secret by Wayne Enterprises. The station will provide warning in advance in case of another alien invasion. Superman addresses the assembled heroes, saying that the invasion has proved to him that even he isn't powerful enough to safeguard the Earth by himself. He proposes the formation of the Justice League. Four of the other heroes agree (in his or her own way); Batman, used to operating solo, is reluctant to join a team, but assures them that he'll be on call when they need help. The last holdout is J'onn, who is near the windows by himself, gazing at the stars. When Superman goes to him, J'onn says he is the last surviving member of his race. Superman says that he can relate, and assures J'onn that he doesn't have to be alone anymore Post Credits Scene In space, planet Apokolips a figure come out of shadow come out telling his army that he need that Brainiac destroy body to find the knowledge of Anti-Life Equation and then we see Brainiac destroy body then Darkseid smile at camera.... Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia *Storyline inspired by Justice League: The Animated Series episode "Secret Origins" and Justice League Unlimited "Divided We Fall" *batman's Batarangs will have explosive batarangs for demolishing obstacles, or for stunning enemies with metahuman survivability;electric batarangs that could stun enemies, or disrupt electronic systems;ultrasonic batarangs that attracted the enemy. so batman won't need a weapon such as gun or Machine gun as we saw on batman v superman dawn of justice or justice league movie we saw him using. everyone should know batman don't kill but could stand side by side with superman or wonder women with some of his trick weapon * Batman will have Batwing with arm with missile capability so he can fly with other heroes and attack his enemy; especially for aliens enemies